Ways To Wed: Tales of Royai
by Akuma Usagi
Summary: This is where I can put anything I write about Roy and Riza's wedding. If you like that sort of thing, check it out.


**Author: AkumaUsagi**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Pairing: Royai**

**Brief Author's Note/Description: This will be a series of oneshots/drabbles dealing with the possibilities of Roy and Riza's wedding.**

Ways to Wed

_A Tale of Royai_

_Part One: The Big Dress_

The day is March 13th. Birds sing in the trees and flowers dance in a light breeze. The church bells ring in the distance and mark the strike of twelve. In an ornate church at the center of town the bridal party gathers to prepare for the coming event. The peaceful air of the day puts a smile on every face. That is, until a scream is heard from within the bowels of the church in which the bride's dressing room is stationed.

"What is that?!" Riza Haweye, her hair done in an elaborate array of braids and curls, demands to her maid of honor.

"Uh- a mistake?" The answer comes from none other than brown haired Rebecca, who is already dresses in her bridesmaid dress. The dress is one shouldered and creased in a roman style that is floor length in the back and mid knee length in the front. A delicately but simply beaded bodice completes the look.

The bride's dress was supposed to be similar to it. Two shouldered in the same creased, roman style but floor length all around. Two lengths of fabric on each arm reach down to the wrist and connect in a beaded bracelet attachment. The bodice was supposed to be beaded, too, but with an elaborate and beautiful design of fire and flowers. All the beading was to be a sapphire blue. A tiara of silver and sapphire would complete the ensemble, along with silver flats that would be hidden by the dress.

The dress in the room was not that dress. The dress that was delivered is a hideous display of ruffles all around. Huge, three dimensional flowers decorate the neckline. The train, something Riza opted out of, was at least four feet long and covered in the same flowers. To top it off the entirety of the dress was bright, vibrant pink.

"It's not that bad" Rebecca tried to reason. "It's.." She paused, at a loss for words.

"It is horrible." Riza grumbled, dropping in to her chair. "We have to call off the wedding"

"Not a chance!" Rebecca pointed a finger at Riza "Roy loves you. For some odd reason you seem to love him too. If you really love each other he won't care if you show up in this.." she pauses "Thing."

"Fine" Riza gets up again "Help me in."

The dress, it seemed, was as impossible to get in to as it was ugly. Twenty minutes and three other helpers later they all stood back and admired their handiwork. Then, as one, broke out laughing.

Riza Hawkeye is a beautiful woman, she might have been able to pull off the dress, had it not been about three sizes too big. The dress's sleeves dropped off her shoulders and sagged dangerously low at the bust. As everyone else laughed, Riza fumed.

"That's it!" At the scream everyone recovered. Bridezillas are dangerous. A bridezilla who has been known to hide at least three weapons on her person at all times is even worse.

"Gracia, can you find the name on the delivery box this thing came from?" The woman nodded and headed off.

"Teresa, tell everyone that the wedding will be postponed by one hour."

Gracia came back, holding the delivery ticket, and announced "It looks like this dress was supposed to go to a Miranda Hawkeye…. Do you have cousins?"

Riza shrugs and takes the ticket "Okay, well let's find her!"

The future Mrs. Mustangs attempts to storm off to battle with another bride. However, she is not used to walking in long dresses. With a high pitched yelp no one had ever heard before from the Hawk's Eye she tumbles down in front of the door.

"Maybe you should take the dress off?" Gracia hides a smile, unlike Rebecca who can't help but start laughing, and goes to help Riza up.

Then the door swings open. Before she can move Riza is smacked in the face by the thick slab of wood, causing her to reel back quickly and once again trip over the unfathomably horrid dress.

"You! You stole my dress!"

A dyed blonde haired woman walks in holding a dress in her hands. The dress is in fact Riza's, meaning the owner of The Big Horrid had arrived.

"Get out of it!" The woman continues shouting, obviously stuck in the stage of getting ready for her big day if the curlers and long pink bath robe are any clue.

"Not a problem, just let me recover from getting slammed in the face" Riza rubs her nose and checks for blood or a broken nose. Neither appear so she gets up, takes her dress from the woman, and drags Rebecca through the door towards privacy to get changed.

Minutes later Rebecca reappears and hands the dress to the woman, apologizes for the mix-up, and opens the door for her friend.

The small group that had gathered gasps at the sight. Riza's hair was curled in delicate ringlets around her face and down her back. Two braids on either side meet at shoulder length and continue as one braid. A silver circlet on her forehead has three teardrop shaped sapphires hanging from the center, the middle one larger than the other two. Her dress fits her perfectly and brings out her natural curves while keeping her preferred modesty. The beading sparkled as she moved. Her right wrist had two thin bracelets; one is a simply engraved silver circle, the other slightly thicker and embedded with small, circular sapphires. Her make-up was done perfectly and lightly.

"You look beautiful, Riza" Rebecca smiled at her friend and handed her the bouquet. White and blue roses wrapped in white with a silver ribbon.

Roy Mustang was nervous. He wished that his best friend could be there. Maes would love this, after all. He started taking very deep breaths again when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. Edward Elric stood beside him, his hair in the usual ponytail he wore nowadays, in a black tux with a blue tie. Roy had the same thing on, just with a blue bowtie.

"Nervous?"

"You can tell?"

"Everybody can tell, Colonel."

"Great."

"Hey, everyone gets nervous on their wedding days. We'll probably be having this conversation again soon. Just, ya know, with switched spots." Ed gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the back. "Just don't run. We don't need 'Groom Shot by His Angry Bride' in the newspapers tomorrow."

Roy was about to tell him off when the music played. Everyone in the church stood as the procession started. First comes Elicia in her cute blue dress with a silver bow and matching ones in her hair. She skipped along tossing blue rose petals, a little too enthusiastically. The guests were too busy with their "Awws" to realize they were being pelted in the face though. Behind Elicia is Black Hayate, complete with a white tux jacket and blue bow tie. He is carrying a silver pillow with two rings. Next the bridesmaids walk down the aisle, each holding either a blue or white rose. Finally, Riza Hawkeye enters the room.

Everyone catches their breath as she escorts herself down the aisle. Her silent foot falls in time with the music make it seem like she is gliding down the aisle.

As she reaches Roy she smiles and holds his gloved hands in her own.

"How you feeling? Nervous?"

Roy glances behind himself to Ed and smiles. When he turns back to his bride his faced is transformed by a boyish grin "Not at all."

Fin

_AN- Okay so the bad dress was kinda based off the one from Bridesmaid, but I made it worse;P_

_So read and enjoy. Review if ya want. Idk. Next one is when I have an idea…_


End file.
